Lit my cigarette
by DusksGraveyard
Summary: Eine Auseinandersetzung und Kais Entschluss, dass ihm die Meinung der anderen mal so richtig sonstwo vorbei gehen kann. Alles was für ihn zählt ist, dass Rei ihn so nimmt, wie er ist. Shônen Ai


Autor: KaiKai

Fandom: Beyblade

Disclaimer: Sowohl Beyblade, als auch der Song „Higeki wa mabuta wo oroshita yasashiki utsu" von Dir en Grey gehören nicht mir. Ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld.

Kommentar: Gestern mitten in der Nacht entstanden. Und das in einem wahren Schreibanfall, dem irgendwie Luft gemacht werden musste. Ich war tierische enttäuscht über etwas, dass passiert ist, und habe dann um halb 1, oder so, vor meinem Notebook gesessen und „Higeki wa mabuta wo oroshita yasashiki utsu" gehört, als ich aufeinmal das Bild eines rauchenden Kais in einer dunklen, sternenklaren Nacht vor mit hatte.

Achtung: Die Lyrics im Text sind auf Japanisch. Die englische Übersetzung findet ihr am Schluss. Ich habe das so gemacht, weil es mir eher auf die Stimmung des Liedes, und nicht so auf den genauen Text ankam.

Lit my cigarette

Kai wandte den Blick aus dem Fenster. Es war bereits dunkel, keine Wolke am Himmel, die Sterne funkelten. Den tobenden Jungen vor sich hatte er völlig aus seiner Welt ausgeschlossen. Nur am Rande bemerkte er die wilden Beleidigungen, die ihm an den Kopf geworfen wurden.

Im Fenster konnte er sein Spiegelbild und das seines Gegenübers sehen. Er sah einen blasshäutigen jungen Mann mit grauen Haaren, die in einem schwarzen Pferdeschwanz zwischen seinen Schulterblättern endeten, blauen Streifen im Gesicht und roten Augen, die trotz der Farbe ungefähr die selbe Temperatur hatten wie die Welt da draußen vor dem Fenster. Kalt.

Sein Gegenüber war ein Junge, ein Jahr jünger als er selber, dessen blaue Haare bei jeder Bewegung mitschwangen. Fast wie blaue Flammen. Blaue Flammen, die die übelsten Beschuldigungen ausspieen, und die am Ende doch an der kalten Mauer abprallten, die Kai umgab.

Warum stritten sie noch mal? Oder besser, warum war Takao so aufgebracht? Wegen irgendetwas das Kai Stunden zuvor gesagt hatte, und was der Grauhaarige eigentlich schon wieder vergessen hatte? Was war das doch gleich gewesen?

_oOFlashbackOo_

Takao machte sich gerade, mit dem Blade im Starter, an der Bowl bereit, während Kai noch unbeteiligt dastand und abwartete. Dranzer lag in seiner Hand, wartete darauf gegen den blauen Drachen anzutreten und wirkte dennoch vollkommen ruhig. Eine Ruhe, die Kai nur zu genau kannte. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Die Ruhe, die sobald Blau auf Rot traf, in einem Feuerwerk explodieren würde. Die Ruhe, die ihn und Dranzer ausmachte.

Nach wenigen Minuten war Takao bereit und Kyôjyu gab das Startsignal.

Während der kleine Braunhaarige von Drei abwärts zählte schnellte Kais Hand zum Gürtel, löste dort den Starter. Dann ließ er seinen Blade mit einem lauten Klick in die Startvorrichtung einrasten, holte fast in der selben Bewegung die Ripcord aus dem Bündchen seines Handschuhs, vereinte auch diese mit dem Starter.

Als Kyôjyu schließlich den Countdown mit dem bekannten „Let it rip" beendete, ließen sowohl Takao als auch Kai die Blades mit einem lauten Kampfschrei aufeinander los.

Dragoon kam gar nicht nahe genug an Dranzer heran, um eine Attacke zu starten, da raste schon ein dunkelblauer Blitz durch die Bowl nur, um den weißen Blade, keine zwei Sekunden nach dem Start, aus der Arena zu verbannen.

Ein leises Klick sagte allen anwesenden, dass Takaos Dragoon irgendwo hinter ihm auf dem Pflaster aufschlug, während Dranzer noch eine Runde drehte um die Wucht des Angriffs abzufangen, ehe der Blade kurz in der Mitte der Bowl kreiselte und schließlich mit einem zischenden Laut in die Hand des Besitzers zurückkehrte.

Fast beiläufig fing Kai das Kleinod auf, ließ sowohl Starter, als auch Ripcord wieder an Gürtel und Handschuh verschwinden.

Als er aufsah, bemerkte er Takao, der gerade sein Blade aufsammelte. Oder besser das, was von Dragoon übrig war. Die Base hatte sich durch den Aufprall mit Dranzer gelöst und war neben dem Rest des weißen Kreisels gelandet.

Er sah Takaos betroffenen Gesichtsausdruck. Aber machte ihm das was aus?

„Mann, Kai. Schau dir an, was du gemacht hast. Kyôjyu hat zwei Wochen gebraucht, um den Blade umzubauen. Die Base war eine Spezialanfertigung, und jetzt ist die Verankerung der des Running Core gerissen. Es wird ewig dauern, bis das wieder funktioniert." Der Blauhaarige kam auf Kai zu, den demolierten Blade in Händen haltend.

„Wenn das so ist, würde ich, wenn ich an deiner Stelle wäre, beim nächsten Trainingsmatch aufpassen, dass das nicht noch mal passiert und nicht darüber nachdenken, wie ich Max erkläre, dass ich seit zwei Wochen mit Hiromi das Bett steige.", gab Kai in leisem, emotionslosen Tonfall zurück, ehe er sich umwandte und zurück zum Anwesen der Kinomiyas ging.

_oOFlashback EndeOo_

Noch immer stand Kai da, starrte aus dem Fenster und ließ sich von Takao beschimpfen.

Man konnte nicht sagen, dass er sich irgendeiner Schuld bewusst war. Im Grunde genommen hatte er das noch nicht mal aus Wut über Takaos Unzulänglichkeiten gesagt. Er musste gestehen, dass ihm das schon länger auf der Zunge gelegen und ihm Max inzwischen fast schon Leid getan hatte. Es war ja nicht mit anzusehen gewesen, wie sehr sich der Blonde immer freute mit Takao zusammen zu sein, wenn man, wie Kai, wusste, was der Blauhaarige so trieb, sobald sein Freund mal nicht hinsah.

Er stellte sich gerade vor, wie es wäre, wenn ihn Rei betrügen würde, und dabei wandte sich sein Blick vom Fenster ab und suchte nach dem Schwarzhaarigen, der, an einen Sessel gelehnt, dastand und dem Geschehen schweigsam folgte.

Kurz verharrten seine Augen auf seinem Freund, ehe ihn Takaos Worte wieder ins Hier und Jetzt beförderten.

„Du bist so ein verdammtes Arschloch, Kai. Nur, weil du deine Klappe nicht halten konntest hat sich Max von mir getrennt. Dabei wollte ich das mit Hiromi beenden, Max alles beichten und hoffen, dass er es versteht. Zu einem Zeitpunkt, den ich wähle und nicht du. Wieso glaubst du eigentlich, dass immer nur du entscheidest, was abzulaufen hat, und was nicht? Ich mische mich ja auch nicht in deine Beziehung mit Rei ein. Ich frag mich sowieso, wie er es mit dir aushält. Ich könnte es keine Sekunde mit einem verbockten, einzelgängerischen, brummeligen Miesepeter wie dir aushalten. Zumal ich mich jedes Mal, wenn du mich anrühren würdest, fragen würde, ob entweder du mich einfrierst, oder ich dich in deiner selbst geschaffenen, einsamen Eiswelt störe. Manchmal kommt es mir so vor, als ob das, was du mit Rei treibst alles nur Fassade ist. Ich kann mir nämlich absolut nicht vorstellen, dass jemand, der so emotional eingefroren ist wie du, überhaupt in der Lage ist so was wie Liebe zu empfinden. Und selbst wenn, dann tut mir diese Liebe echt leid, weil du sie ganz bestimmt nicht verdient hast."

_**-konbeki no umi ni ukanda kimi ni- **_

_**ikiteru koto kara mabuta wo tojiru **_

_**yukkuri to tsuita inochi wa shiroi **_

_**kootetsuku kokoro ni dare mo furenai **_

Kai blickte auf. Seine Augen kalt wie zuvor. Noch immer lag die Ruhe darin, die ihm eigen war und dennoch verbarg sie nur, was sich in ihm abspielte.

„Dann tut mir diese Liebe echt leid, weil du sie ganz bestimmt nicht verdient hast.", hallten Takaos Worte noch kurz in seinem Kopf wider. Den Monolog des Blauhaarigen, der auch jetzt noch anhielt, blendete er einfach wieder aus. Stimmte das denn? Gegen seinen Willen bildete sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals, der ihm fast die Luft abschnürte. Hatte er Reis Liebe wirklich nicht verdient?

Wieder wanderten seine Augen zu dem Schwarzhaarigen, der nun stocksteif und mit blassem Gesicht vor dem Sessel stand und ganz den Anschein machte, als würde er sich am allerliebsten auf Takao werfen und ihm zeigen, wer hier was nicht verdient hatte, und um ihm persönlich zu demonstrieren, wie sich das jüngeste Gericht am eigenen Körper anfühlte.

_**-konbeki no umi ni negatta kimi ni- **_

_**yowai mama no kimi kimi wa kimi de ii **_

_**hibiku kana? kimi e sabiteru koe ga **_

_**kotoba ni dekinai ima wo fureteitai **_

Kai war fast etwas erleichtert. Er wusste ja, dass er nicht gerade mit Glückseligkeit um sich warf, aber Rei hatte ihn so genommen, wie er war. Und scheinbar trafen den Schwarzhaarigen die Anschuldigungen Takaos genauso, wie Kai selber. Auch wenn letzterer das niemals zugeben würde.

Kai erinnerte sich daran, wie Rei eines Nachts plötzlich neben ihm gestanden hatte. Er wolle nur etwas Luft schnappen, da es in dem Raum, in dem er schlief, recht stickig geworden war, hatte er gesagt.

Sie hatten damals einfach nur dagestanden, dabei kein Wort gesagt. Und trotzdem waren sie übereingekommen, die Nacht gemeinsam zu verbringen.

Sie hatten sich die halbe Nacht lang geküsst, an den intimsten Stellen berührt und Laute aus dem jeweils anderen gekitzelt, die sie nie geglaubt hätten jemals zu hören, ehe sie in den frühen Morgenstunden, nackt wie sie waren, eng beieinander liegend eingeschlafen waren.

Sie hatten nie ein Wort darüber verloren, was in dieser Nacht geschehen war, und sie sagten auch nichts, als sie in der nächsten Nacht wieder aufeinander trafen und das Spiel fortsetzten.

Selbst als sie schließlich zum ersten Mal miteinander schliefen hatten sie geschwiegen, und am Ende war es Rei gewesen, der Kai gestanden hatte, dass er ihn liebte.

Der Grauhaarige hatte nichts dazu gesagt, hätte auch gar nicht gewusst, was. Er wusste nur, dass Rei stark war. Sehr stark. Nur, wenn sie miteinander schliefen schien diese Stärke abzufallen und es zeigte sich ein Rei, der den Gefühlen in ihm nicht Stand halten konnte. In den Momenten, in denen beide tief vereint das Bett teilten, war Rei schwach. Und diese Schwäche war es, die Kai fast schon magisch anzog, ihm sogar das Gefühl gab selber nicht immer stark sein zu müssen, ein Gefühl der Sicherheit und der Geborgenheit. Reis Schwäche, seine Gefühle für Kai nicht verstecken zu können, stärkte dem Grauhaarigen den Rücken, hielt ihn aufrecht und vielleicht sogar am Leben. Wenn er ehrlich war, dann verzehrte er sich geradezu danach von Rei berührt zu werden, seine Haut zu spüren, seinen schwachen Geist an den Reis zu lehnen.

Natürlich war auch bei ihnen nicht alles eitel Sonnenschein gewesen. Irgendwann zwischen Liebesgeständnis und heute hatten sie zwar beschlossen zusammen zu sein, aber es ging natürlich auch an Rei nicht vorbei, dass Kai nicht aus seiner Haut konnte. Sie hatten sich ja auch schon deswegen gestritten, und auch da waren böse Worte gefallen. Doch am Ende hatten beide erkannt, dass sie gar nicht wollten, dass sich der andere änderte. Beide wollten sie stark sein und das Gefühl genießen, im Moment der Vereinigung gemeinsam schwach zu sein. Und so hatten sie sich damit abgefunden, dass Kai ein emotionaler Kühlschrank und Rei ein positiv denkender Tiger war.

Bei diesem Gedanken schüttelte Kai den Kopf. Rei hatte ihn akzeptiert, wie er war. Und das bewies ihm doch, dass er die Liebe seines Freundes verdient hatte, oder nicht.

Ohne auf Takaos wütenden Protest zu achten wandte sich Kai ab, ging an Rei vorbei und schließlich nach draußen in den Garten.

Hier draußen, in der Kälte der Nacht, fand Kai schließlich die Ruhe, die er brauchte um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

Er hatte sich nie groß um die Belange anderer geschert. Er gab zu, dass er zu sehr damit beschäftigt war mit sich selber klar zu kommen, da konnte er die Probleme anderer nicht gebrauchen. Ausgenommen Rei.

Kai war mehr als nur über sich selbst erstaunt gewesen, als er vor wenigen Monaten bemerkt hatte, dass sich die anfängliche Affinität zu Reis Berührungen in wahre Zuneigung und schließlich Liebe gewandelt hatte. Er war verwirrt gewesen, hatte nicht gewusst damit umzugehen, aber er war überrascht gewesen festzustellen, dass er durchaus in der Lage war, diese Liebe zu spüren. Was ihm in dieser, für ihn schwierigen Lage, sehr viel half war, dass der Schwarzhaarige gelernt hatte, die Wortwahl des Halbrussen genau zu analysieren und gedanklich zu hinterfragen, und er hatte schnell erfasst, wann eine Berührung „Ich liebe dich" bedeutete. Es bedarf fast keiner Worte Kais um Rei zu zeigen, dass er ihn aufrichtig liebte.

_**ashita ga **_

_**mou mienai shinkai yori mo yori fukaku sou fukaku fukaku fukaku nemuru ashita **_

Kai war erschöpft. Körperlich wie geistig. Das war er schon immer gewesen. Eine ausgebrannte Hülle, die sich nur noch bewegte, weil sie zu stolz war aufzugeben. Am liebsten würde er sich manchmal in irgendeine Ecke verkriechen und einfach nur vergessen. Vergessen, dass er irgendwann einmal verlernt hatte sein Innerstes zu zeigen, so zu sein, wie er eigentlich war. Er wollte vergessen, dass es dieses Innere fast nicht mehr gab. Wollte nur noch schlafen. Tief schlafen und erst wieder erwachen, wenn er gelernt hatte der Welt das zu zeigen, was selbst Rei nur grob kannte.

_**deep blue **_

_**wasurerarenai koto ga kitto tsurai sugita kara **_

_**deep blue **_

_**donna koe de donna kotoba de ore ni nani wo tsutaeru darou **_

Er zog eine weiß – rote Schachtel aus seiner Hosentasche, aus der er in Feuerzeug und eine Zigarette entnahm.

Mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete er das Tabakstängchen, dachte daran, wie er sich mit 13 das erste Mal eine angesteckt hatte und es erst dann wieder getan hatte, als Yuriy, dank BEGA, im Krankenhaus gelandet war. Seit dem rauchte er viel. Weshalb wusste er gar nicht. Am Anfang hatte es weder geschmeckt, noch gab es sonst eine plausible Erklärung dafür. Vielleicht hatte er es einfach nur genossen eine Zigarettenlänge lang dazustehen und an nichts weiter zu denken, als daran, wohin die blauen Rauchschwaden wohl zogen, sobald sie seine Lungen verlassen hatten. Er nutzte die Zeit um einfach nicht mehr daran zu denken, was in seinem Leben schief gelaufen war, was ihn zu dem gemacht hatte, was er war.

Wenn auch ein dämlicher und nicht besonders schmeichelhafter Vergleich, aber Rei war irgendwie wie eine Zigarette. Er ließ ihn genauso vergessen. In seinem Fall durch die wenigen Worte, die sie verloren, wenn sie über das redeten, was zwischen ihnen vorfiel.

Sie sprachen kaum über ihre Beziehung. Es war nicht nötig. Sie wussten wie der andere fühlte, wussten, wann es Zeit war zu schweigen und wann der andere eine Schulter zum anlehnen brauchte.

Überraschenderweise war es eher und öfter Kai, der sich bei Rei anlehnte, als andersherum. Rei war für ihn da, wusste seine Worte zu wählen, wenn er dem Halbrussen dadurch Kraft geben wollte.

Kai empfand bei dem Gedanken eine tiefe Dankbarkeit, vor allem, weil Rei nie fragte. Der Schwarzhaarige wusste. Es war noch nicht mal nötig, dass Kai sein gesamtes Leben vor seinem Freund ausbreitete, er wurde nie dazu gedrängt. Rei wartete, dass Kai von sich aus erzählte. Und das gab ihm mehr das Gefühl verstanden zu werden, als alles andere.

_**-konbeki no umi ni namida wa mazaru- **_

_**dare mo kidzukanai naita imi sae **_

_**sukueru hazu mo nai inochi wo kanji **_

_**ima dake demo ii ikite kudasai **_

Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, da hatte Kai einfach alles fallen lassen. Er hatte sich zurückgezogen und die Tränen, die sich in seinen Augen gesammelt hatten, einfach fließen lassen. Das war noch gar nicht lange her. Genau genommen, war es die Zeit nach der ersten Weltmeisterschaft mit den Bladebreakern gewesen.

Er hatte sich damals wirklich schlecht gefühlt, sowohl wegen der ganzen Dinge, die er getan hatte, als auch dem Verrat an den Leuten, die schon damals seine Freunde gewesen waren. Es hatte ihn verwirrt. Er hatte nicht verstanden, dass er jemandem, den er mochte, das antun konnte. Und was noch viel schlimmer war. Er hatte nie verstanden, weshalb man ihm verziehen hatte.

Es war eine Sache zu akzeptieren, dass man jemandem mochte, aber für jemanden wie Kai war es sehr viel schwerer zu realisieren, dass man quasi „zurück gemocht" wurde, und dass man selbst ihm verzeihen konnte.

Wenn er sich manchmal vorstellte, man hätte gesehen, wenn er irgendwo saß und weinte, dann schnürte es ihm die Brust zu. Hätten seine Freunde damals verstanden, warum er so aufgelöst war? Hätten sie gemerkt, was sie ihm damit antaten, dass sie ihn mochten?

Einmal hatte er Rei davon erzählt und nur ein sanftes Lächeln dafür geerntet. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte dann gesagt, dass er und die anderen wohl sehr überrascht gewesen wären, einen heulenden Kai Hiwatari vor sich sitzen zu haben. Und wenn sie herausgefunden hätten, dass es ihm Kopfschmerzen bereitete, dass sie ihn mochten, dann hätten sie ihn noch mehr als einen der ihren gesehen, und sei es nur, um Kai aus seiner Eishölle herauszuholen und zum Nachdenken zu bewegen.

Die noch immer unangezündete Zigarette zwischen den Fingern drehend sah Kai zum Himmel. Was hatte Rei dann noch gesagt?

„Egal, wie schlecht du dich fühlst. Egal, wie sehr du dein Leben hasst. Du hast uns, und wir hassen dein Leben bestimmt nicht. Also lebe, und sei es nur für den Augenblick."

Eine warme Hand legte sich in seinen Nacken und begann ihn da zu kraueln. Er musste sich noch nicht mal umdrehen um zu wissen, dass es Rei war. Nicht nur, weil ihn sonst niemand kraulen würde, sondern, weil nur der Schwarzhaarige den Wortlaut dessen kannte, was Kai gerade gedacht hatte. Dem zufolge konnte es nur Rei sein, der gerade, im Einklang mit den Gedanken des Halbrussen, die paar Sätze rezitiert hatte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Rei sanft, fuhr daraufhin mit seiner Hand über Kais Rücken und ließ sie dort schließlich unter dem blauen Shirt verschwinden.

„Hm.", machte Kai und nickte dabei.

_**mou mienai shinkai yori mo yori fukaku sou fukaku fukaku fukaku nemuru kimi**_

„Es ist spät. Takao hat sich etwas beruhigt und sie sind alle schlafen gegangen. Willst du noch hier draußen bleiben, oder kommst du mit rein?"

Die Zigarette immer noch unangetastet in der Hand haltend, sah Kai kurz zu seinem Freund.

Takao war also wieder vom Thron des Zorns herabgestiegen und wahrscheinlich nur noch richtig angepisst. Vielleicht war es dann ja möglich morgen ein Gespräch mit ihm zu führen, dass nicht wieder in einem mit Beschimpfungen überfülltem Monolog von Seiten Takaos endete.

Plötzlich wurde die Zigarette aus seiner Hand genommen und ihm zwischen die Lippen gesteckt. Dann verschwand auch noch das Feuerzeug aus seinem Besitz und im Aufglimmen der Flamme erkannte er Reis Gesichtszüge.

Mit einem tiefen Zug die Zigarette entflammend, entschloss sich Kai notgedrungen noch draußen zu bleiben. Oder war diese Entscheidung bereits gleich nach dem Stellen der Frage gefallen?

Die linke Augenbraue hebend stellte der Grauhaarige fest, dass er tatsächlich lieber noch draußen geblieben wäre. Rei musste das bemerkt haben. So, wie er es immer tat. Es immer verstand, wenn Kai etwas wollte, ohne es auszusprechen.

Fragend blickte er zu dem Schwarzhaarigen, der ihm darauf ein kleines Lächeln schenkte.

Warum konnten nicht alle so sein wie er? Warum konnten sie nicht verstehen, dass Kai eher der Mann für Taten und nicht fürs Reden war?

Aber würden sie dann auch aufhören, ihn mit ihren Worten zu verletzen?

Plötzlich kamen ihm wieder Takaos Worte in den Sinn. Eiswelt. Emotional eingefroren. Nicht fähig, Liebe zu empfinden.

_**deep blue **_

_**itsu no ma ni ka kizutsuku koto ni nare sugita hibi **_

_**deep blue **_

_**fuyu ga nemuru ano kisetsu ni wa hanataba wo soe ni yuku kara**_

Mit einem leisen Gefühl der Übelkeit stellte Kai fest, dass ihn diese Worte weit weniger trafen, als sie es noch vor wenigen Minuten getan hatten. War es inzwischen schon soweit gekommen, dass er es sich gefallen ließ beleidigt zu werden? Dass er sich daran gewöhnt hatte, verletzt zu werden?

Einen Zug von der Zigarette nehmend, stellte Kai fest, dass das wirklich ein Armutszeugnis war. An so was gewöhnt zu sein bedeutet schließlich nichts anderes, als emotional eingefroren zu sein, oder etwa nicht?

Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu Rei und der unausgesprochenen Liebe in dessen Augen. Konnte jemand, der ein gefühlloses Wrack war, Liebe in den Augen eines anderen erkennen? Konnte jemand, mit der Gefühlswelt eines Tiefkühlfachs, selber Liebe empfinden? Wohl eher nicht.

Kai warf die abgebrannte Zigarette zu Boden. Wenn ihn der Rest der Welt so sah, dann sollten sie seinetwegen tun, was sie wollten. Solange Rei und er wussten, dass er sehr wohl Freude, Trauer, Liebe und jegliches andere Gefühl empfand, sollte es ihm recht sein.

Den Schwarzhaarigen in die Arme schließend, nahm er die Tatsache schließlich hin. Dann war er halt schweigsam, kalt und emotionslos. Rei wusste schließlich, was es bedeutete, als Kai mit leiser Stimme sagte: „Lass und noch etwas hier draußen bleiben. Nur wir zwei."

**Higeki wa mabuta wo oroshita yasashiki utsu**

- To you, in the navy blue sea -

I close my eyelids as I know I am alive

Slowly I throw up Life is white

No one can come into my frozen heart

- I pray to you in the navy blue sea -

You are weak But stay as you are

Can you hear? My rusty voice cries out to you

Can't make it into words But I just want to feel you now

Tomorrow

Deeper than the deep sea that I can't see deeper deeper deeper I sleep tomorrow

Deep blue

The things I can't forget are too painful

Deep blue

What voice, what words will you use to talk to me

- In the navy blue sea, the tears mix in -

No one notices the reason for crying

So the life can't be saved, feel life

Even just for this moment, please live

Deeper then the deep see that I can't see deeper deeper deeper you sleep

Deep blue

Just realizing that I am getting used to getting hurt

Deep blue

When the seasons comes and winter sleeps, I will come visit with flowers

Bemerkung 1: Was die Szene angeht, in der Kai sein Blade startet: Ich weiß, dass er in der dritten Staffel der Serie zuerst die Ripcord herausholt, und dass sein Starter aus zwei Teilen besteht, die erst zusammengefügt werden müssen. Aber das wäre mir zu lang geworden.

Bemerkung 2: Diese FF soll nicht logisch sein. Sie soll Stimmung transportieren, und ich finde es in Ordnung, so wie es ist. Wer anderer Meinung ist, darf diese natürlich mit mir teilen, da ich ja immer bereit dazu bin dazu zu lernen.

KaiKai


End file.
